Truth or Dare FNAF STYLE!
by OmegaWolfSaint
Summary: Don't forget to send in TOD's!
1. Chapter 1

People you can dare and truth.

Freddy, Bonnie, chica, foxy, toy freddy (Rhys), toy Bonnie (blue), toy chica (Connie), Goldie, the shadows, springtrap, Sarah (OC), ghost (OC), Jana (OC), will (OC), Gus (OC), skylar (OC), omegawolfsaint (me), FXCF (Thenewfoxyxchicaforever).

Omegawolfsaint desc. Dark blue wolf with grey eyes.

Thenewfoxyxchicaforever desc. Marionette but with opposite colors. Purple eyes.

Can ask for OC's to be used.

Entire story in 3rd person.

Freddy, Bonnie, chica, foxy, and so on were sitting in the main room when they were all suddenly warped to a larger room. "What the shi-" "profanity!" Bonnie yelled before he could finish. "Fine. But seriously. What the crap. How did we get here?" "Your here for a truth or dare challenge!" Omegawolfsaint yelled. "That's what I was going to say!" FXCF said appearing out of nowhere. "Were doing a truth or dare challenge and-" "when did you get here?" Omega asked. "Shut up and let me finish." "Fine." "STAHP INTERRUPTING MEH! Okay, so were her to do a truth or dare challenge and if you refuse to do a dare or answer a truth, you will be kicked into the spartan pit and it will be painful." FXCF said. "Yeah. Alright. And just to make it fun, we can be dared and truthed as well!" Omega said. "NO NOPE NO WAY THAT WAS NEVER PART OF THE DEAL!" FXCF said. "at least help me host it." "alright. But no daring me!" "You have to help me host and that means you can get truthed or dared." Omega said. "Fine. As long as I get a say in what's going on." "No promises." Omega said giving him a goofy grin. "So, as you heard, it's truth or dare, blah blah blah, you can dare anyone you want, blah blah blah, whatever, Nyah." "Oh no. Not another one of these." Foxy said, his golden eyes now full of fear. "What exactly is the spartan pit?" He asked. Omega teleported next to him and shoved him in the pit. chica watched him fall. Then, after awhile, he reappeared. "You do not, and I mean never, want to go in there." Foxy said shaking. Everyone took his word for it. "Why'd you push my favorite character?" FXCF asked with his hands on his head. "He wanted to know what the spartan pit was. Sooooo, I let him know." "Okay. LET THE TRUTH OR DARE, COMMENCE!" FXCF said.


	2. Chapter 2

**dare from Alice in hetalia: ****I want everyone with their loved one to** **into the ****pit and then wake up in a lake.**

"um, okay." freddy said. he and bonnie walked over to the pit. they both jumped in. foxy and chica followed. sarah and ace followed them, goldie and springtrap jumped without a fear. everyone else followed. in a second, they were all at the bottom of the lake. Omega and FXCF were standing at the surface. "90, 92, 93, 94," then they all surfaced. "What took so long?" FXCF asked. "We were only gone for about ten seconds." "You were under for a minute and a half." Omega said. Everyone exchanged glances. "Then everyone was teleported back to the main room. "Hey. The dare said everyone! How come you two didn't jump in?" "Because we weren't part of the dare." "It said everyone." "Shut up." Omega said. His eyes started glowing golden for a second as the floor shifted and tilted. Freddy slid off the side. Omegas eyes went back to there original stormy grey color. "Complain, and you either get the pit, or we force you to get the pit." Omega said with a dark voice. He had a smirk. "Let's move on, shall we?" Omega asked. "Let's shall."

**truth from shark lord: springtrap, since your a suit and an animatronic, does that make you a suitatronic?**

**dare from shark lord: I dare everyone to watch retarded 64's freddys spaghettiria and return to freddys spaghettiria by smg4 and everyone must point out their favorite part from both.**

"Maybe? I'm not really sure. Probably? Wait, what was the question?!" Then springtrap short-circuited and fell over. Omega and FXCF were trying not to laugh. "Moving on."

omega snapped his fingers and a computer appeared. The video was on pause at the beginning. Freddy reappeared and springtrap got back up. The video instantly pressed play.

once it was over everybody was looking at the screen in terror. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" "We told you already." "I guess my favorite part was when Mario was dancing and gave the kids life." "What about the first one." "When he blew up the power thing and it went crazy." "Is that for everyone?" "Yeah." "Okay, let's move on."

**dare from foxyguy87: I dare springtrap to... fly up on the rainbow yelling BYE MY PEOPLE NEED ME!**

springtraps face went red. "is it the dare?" goldie asked. springtrap nodded. "I cant fly and theres no rainbow!" omega again, snapped his fingers. wings appeared on springtraps back and a rainbow appeared. springtrap started flying slowly, slowly speeding up. she then yelled "BYE MY PEOPLE NEED ME!" as she flew off over the rainbow. "well, that concludes this chapter, i guess."


	3. Chapter 3

**Comicmaker123's (my brother) dares:**

**i dare foxy to only respond to questions with "Dom Dom Dom."**

**i dare chica to only say pizza for the rest of the chapter.**

**i dare Bonnie to only say JUSTIN BEIBERRRRRRRR**

i** dare ace to fill Goldie's suit with snow.**

**i dare omega to hack into the cameras and no matter what camera you go in, omega can control what you see.**

**i dare FXCF to break the marionettes music box, hide behind the box, and jumpscare the puppet when it comes out of the box.**

**truths:**

**Goldie, is it true that you don't have an endoskeleton?**

"Why?!" Foxy asked. "Because. And I have a question. What are you?" "Dom Dom Dom."

"are you kidding me?!" Both chica and Bonnie said at the same time. "Hey. Your not doing it right." "We'd rather take the pit." "Alright." Omega said shoving them both in. "We weren't being serious!" They called as they fell in. "TOO BAD! Wait. Oh yes This is going to be fun." Omega said disappearing. They all reappeared in the pizzeria. Goldie was in the office. He opened the cameras and saw the phantoms in every camera. He turned to the show stage. Omega was sitting in the back, his grey eyes glowing. Then they turned completely black. He appeared on the stage and the camera went static. Then they went back to the big room. "That was fun." Goldie was shivering. Then his eyes started leaking white stuff. Then he fell over and snow blew out of his eyes. He got back up and when he took a step, it squished. Then the snow disappeared. "I've always wanted yo do that." Ace said taking a step back. Then FXCF disappeared. He appeared behind the box. He shorted out the music box circuits and the puppet jumped out. "Hey!" He yelled right before FXCF jumpscared him. "Simple enough." He said teleporting back to the main room. "Alright. One more from this guy. Goldie, is it true you don't have an endo?" "I thought you knew, mike fixed mine." Goldie said. "Oh. Okay."

Omega looked around. He clapped and Bonnie and chica reappeared. "We need everyone for this next one." "This ones from shark lord, remember him?" Everyone nodded. "He says, if you had a choice between trusting the purple guy, or dating a land shark, which would it be?" "Shark." Everyone said immediately. "Thought so. Moving on."

Dare from foxyguy87: I dare foxy to sing you are a pirate while riding a nyan cat.

"WHAT?!" Foxy yelled. "Do it or I will personally dismantle you and throw your parts down the pit." "Okay."

"Do what ye want cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!

Yar har fiddle di dee, being a pirate is alright with me, do what you want cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!

Yo ho, ahoy and avast, being a pirate is really badass!

hang the black flag at the end of the mast, you are a pirate!

You are a pirate (yay!)

we've got us a map to lead us to a hidden box, that's all locked up with locks, and buried deep away!

We'll dig up the box, we know it's full of precious booty,

burst open the locks, and then we'll say hooray! (Hooray!)

Yar har fiddle di dee, being a pirate is all right with me, do what ye want cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!

yo ho ahoy and avast, being a pirate is really badass!

hang the black flag at the end of the mast, you are a pirate!

Were sailing away, adventure awaits us on every shore, we set sail and explore, and run and jump all day!

we'll float on out boat until it's time to drop the anchor, then hang up our coats until we sail again!

yar har fiddle di dee, being a pirate is all right with me, do what ye want cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!

Yar har wind at yer back lads, wherever ye go.

blue sky above and blue sea below,

you are a pirate!

you are a pirate!

yer a pirate, you gobshite!" Foxy yelled at omega. Omega wiped a fake tear from his eye and slow clapped. "That was so god-awful that I loved it!" "Well god for you, gobshite." "I swear if you call me that one more time-" "gobshite" "that's it!" Omega said fiercely as foxy was teleported above the pit and started falling. "This really is gobshite!" He called while falling.

Later, omega and FXCF were sitting in a break room. Omega had told springtrap to put blood in FXCF's coffee. FXCF took a sip and spit it all over omega. He used magic to wipe it all off. Everybody was watching from afar. Omega grew a barely visible smirk. "WHO PUT BLOOD IN MY COFFEE!?" Omega teleported springtrap into the room "YOUUUUUU!" FXCF said pulling out an ak-47. He held down the trigger at springtrap and pumped her full of lead. She fell over dead and he kept shooting. "Alright enough." Omega said. "Your alive." He said to springtrap, who magically came back to life, "and you shoot marshmallows now." He said as FXCF's gun started pelting springtrap with marshmallows. "What the..." "I dared her to do that." Omega said with a now clearly visible smirk. "YOUUUUUU!" He said shooting omega with marshmallows. Omega picked up a cup of hot chololate and caught some marshmallows in it. He then duplicated enough for everyoen to share. "Cocoa anyone?" He asked walking into the main room.


	4. Chapter 4

OC from shark lord. Homer the lizard.

oc from buttonstheproxy. Katie the cat

"Hi. I'm Homer the lizard. Homer said walking up to freddy who held out his hand and shook it. "And I'm like, Katie. Im like, a cat." Katie said, sarcasm dripping from her mouth like venom. "You actually kind of scare me." Omega said shaking his head. FXCF was just standing there frozen in fear. Omega knew exactly what he felt. "Sarcastic much?" FXCF asked. She nodded. "Thought so." "Can we get started?" "I don't want to do a truth or dare. I want to get to know you." Katie said. "Okay! Let's get started please go away from me i don't like you." "What's Not to like?" "Every freaking thing."

(still pelting springtrap with marshmallows.) "I have a feeling that I gave Mari claustrophobia. Also, I think I killed him." FXCF said. (Still shooting marshmallows.) "I revived him but you might be right." "Dang it." "Okay just stop shooting marshmallows!" "The triggers stuck." "You know what?!" Omega said. He took the gun, snapped it over his knee, and chucked it down the pit. "Can we get started now?"

truth from foxyguy87: chica is it true that you like pizza more than everything and everyone?

"Yes." She said instantly. "Well, okay."

from mrgoogoobar.: I dare Bonnie to eat a googoobar

truth for all the boys. Do you like like anyone?

"What's a googoobar?" "This thing." Omega turned his hand around swiftly and pulled out a bar. "Catch." He said tossing it in midair. It split into many little bits. Bonnie caught a piece of it. "So I'm supposed to eat this?" FXCF nodded. "Wait!" Freddy yelled. "What do you want now!?" "Won't it lock up her servos?" "That's the point." Freddy charged him but omega dissolved into mist and reappeared behind freddy. "I didn't come up with the dare." Omega said as freddy fell into the pit. Omega walked over to where freddy had fallen. He put a foot down over the edge. Then a platform appeared under his feet. "Such a shame." Omega said with a smirk. Then a grinding sound was heard. He turned around and saw Bonnie frozen in place. "Oh man! I missed it!" Omega said with a pouty face. "Your grey eyes are like a storm. So memorizing." Katie said. "Please stop it! I will throw you in the pit if I have to!" Kate backed away. "Next."

"okay now I'm just confused. Don't you already know who we like?" "Yeah, but the reader doesn't." "Reader?" "We're in a fanfiction. Someone's reading this." Foxy just stared at him blankly. Freddy reappeared next to him and said "Bonnie." "Chica." Foxy said. "Sarah." Ace said. "And so on." Omega said with an agitated look. "Next."

Foxyguy87: I dare freddy to judo kick foxy.

"this this is gonna be fun." Freddy walked over to foxy, and Judo kicked him so hard that he flew across the room. "Yes grandma, I will have another ginger snap." then foxy deactivated. Freddy snickered. Then omega walked over to him. Omega judo flipped freddy and he slammed into the ground, deactivating. "This is the most fun I've ever had on a fanfiction." "A what?" "Your in a- I don't need to explain it." Omega said. "Okay next is-" "hold on. I need to do something real fast." "Which is?" FXCF pulled out a knife and drove it into omegas back. He watched the blade tip come out of is chest. "Wait. What?" "And." Then he stabbed springtrap. "That's what you two get." Omega touched the tip of the blade. Then he started laughing. "Are you serious?" He asked. FXCF nodded with a confused look. "Never mind." He said. "But before we move on, I have something to say!" FXCF said. "Which is?" "That everyone needs some freaking good fanart! And I mean all of us! Me, you, ghost, Jana, Sarah, will, Gus, ace, skylar. I mean, the originals have some good fanart but don't you think we should too?" "I guess so." Omega said taking the knife out of his back. "But anyways let's get started. Or, continued. Or... You know what? Let's just end the chapter here."


	5. Chapter 5

Just to let you know, I have NOT given up on this story, just everyone stopped sending in truths for dares. It was a little frustrating, so I need you to send in truths or dares! (Mostly dares)

yours truely,

Omega


	6. Chapter 6

"lets get started! but one thing before we do. each OC gets two (possibly three) chapters.

**Dares from phone girl:**

**Foxy, sing a parody of "What Does the Fox Say" called "What Does the Foxy Say".**

**Shadow Freddy, DO A BARREL ROLL!**

**Chica, Eat some pizza... WITH CHICKEN**

**Freddy, Kiss Foxy. MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Bonnie, act like anyone from Spongebob Squarepants for the rest of the round. (Your choice)**

**Everyone: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

foxy grew a look of horror.

"do i have to?" he asked.

"yes, unless you want the pit."

link for sound: watch?v=K6cFdmDeY0s

omega started slow clapping and FXCF was trying to hold in his laughter.

"amazing." he said. "next. shadow freddy. do a barrel roll."

"dont i need a jet?"

"just get in this barrel, and roll."

shadow freddy got in the large barrel.

omega kicked it towards the pit.

it rolled off the side. "am i done yet?!" he called as he fell.

"no. your fine." omega said. "your really gonna hate this chica."

when chica red the dare, she ran off to the side and puked.

"get over here and do it." omega said.

WARNING. THIS SCENE WAS SUPER GROSS SO I DECIDED TO NOT PUT IT IN THE STORY.

"and there they go." FXCF said watching toy chica an chica fall down the pit.

"next. i guess"

"no." freddy and foxy said at same time.

"aww man. That's too bad. I guess we'll force you to do it."

A robotic claw came out of omegas back and shoved freddy into foxy.

they both started wiping their tounges and then also ran into the pit.

"Pick a character from spongebob." Omega said to Bonnie.

"um... Patrick?"

"you have to act like him for the rest of the chapter now."

"what!" "You heard me."

"..."

"now everyone fight." Omega said. Everyone looked at each other, and then decided not to get thrown in the pit again.

"Next is-"

"WAIT A SECOND!"

"what?"

"you forgot something very important."

"w- oh yeah! Her."

an animatronic dingo then fell from the sky. It landed on top of a leaf pile that appeared from nowhere.

Se climbed out of the pile and opened her mouth to speak when freddy yelled "what was that?!"

"what was what?" "You made her fall from the sky!"

"I'm fine." "She says she's fine." "She fell from the sky!" "Don't push it."

freddy was about to yell at omega again when Bonnie put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't make it worse. Even you can't take him."

"fine." Freddy said stepping back.

"and?"

"And my brother. I know."

something that looked like a red cheetah fell from the sky. It landed on its feet.

"say hello to comicmaker322. Sorry. Last time I thought it was comicmaker123."

"No problem. And while your at it, go check out my new minecraft story. Omega is helping me on it."

"good. next is"

**dares from eclipsed saga.**

** I dare Springtrap to try to fit Foxy in him in costume mode.**

**I dare Balloon boy to try to beat 10/20 mode in Fnaf 2**

**and an oc. Details for faolan:**

**Name: Well... Faolan**

**Animal: Grey- black wolf animatronic **

**Look: Golden endoskeleton IMPORTANT; Red and black fedora; Black vest; red and black striped pants; tail; red eyes; Taller than most animatronics**

**Traits: Pretty shy; Friends with spring trap; Doesn't like golden Freddy; may have a crush on the marionette ( depends on the puppets gender); not well liked by MOST (not all) animatronics.**

"since I added Diana already, I will wait for the next chapter to introduce faolan."

A random springtrap suit and a computer were sitting in the center of the room. Foxy raised an eyebrow.

"what's that for?" "Get in." "What?" "I said, get in." Foxy was then teleported inside. Omega smiled and started laughing. "I hope everyone else found that as funny as I did." He said.

balloon boy jumped from his chair going "yay!" "You beat it?" He nodded. "Check again." Balloon boy looked back at the screen the puppet jumped at him. "Never mind." He said walking into the pit.

"Just as a point out, homer the lizard and Katie the cat we leaving after next chapter, so send in some truths and spares for them, and Diana. Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

New desc of omega: same blue fur, bright orange iris's, is a little Australian, American, red paws and feet, Somewhat large feet.

TOD'S by LikeaBaws

Hello I'm LikaBaws, and I would like to TOD:  
DARES!  
I dare Foxy to read the fafiction: Chica:'s Pain By GhostPlaysGames  
I dare Freddy to start a huge fight using anything you can find  
TRUTHS!  
Chica are you A BEAST  
Freddy are YOU even ready for Freddy  
Foxy have the kids ripped your costume or did something/someone else do it *wink wink*  
ALSO CAN YOU ADD MY OC GAMMA  
Desc. Dark Green Panda with a scar over the left eye, right eye is orange-yellow, left eye crimson with black instead of white for a normal eye

dare from shark lord: I dare Homer and Springtrap to beat up Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, those two scare me even worse then the withered versions

danifan3000

I dare all the animatronics to watch all of the living tombstones five nights at Freddy's music videos

fxcf read over the dares as omega watched faolan fall through a portal. He landed on his feet. "Nice." Omega said turning back to the group. He evilly smirked at freddy.

foxy was reading a fanfic on a computer, and freddy was sneaking up behind omega. He sweep kicked (or whatever that's called) omega. He fell down flat on his back. "Ow." He said standing. "Is that it?" "Nah." Freddy said walking over to foxy, who had just finished the fanfiction.

freddy grabbed foxys head, and threw him to the side, where he rammed into Goldie. "It's on now." Goldie said punching foxy. Then he punched freddy in the face. "I'll let you handle this one." Omega said to FXCF as toy freddy, shadow freddy, will, Gus, Jackson (forgot to add him), and ghost were now all fighting.

"I want to get in on this action." FXCF said as ha tripped a running foxy. Goldie grabbed foxy and threw him across the room into freddy, who threw foxy back at Goldie. Goldie grabbed him and was about to punch him when "STOP IT!"

All eyes went to skyler. Goldie punched down foxy. "Hi." She said. "Okay?"

"Are you a beast chica?" "I think I am." Chica said. "Prove your a beast." "How?" "Um... Likeabaws, can you tell me how to make her prove how to tell if she's a beast?" "He'll probably leave a review. And foxy, what did you think about the fanfiction?" "I didn't really get it." "And?" "It was sad. I'm gonna pound your face in Goldie. You too springtrap." "It was just a fanfiction." Goldie said. "Let him deal with it like he wants."

foxy lunged at Goldie and threw them both in the pit." "Well dang." FXCF said. "Freddy. Are you ready for freddy?" "Duh." FXCF looked like freddy now and was sneaking up behind freddy. When freddy turned, he jumped backwards into the pit. "Sup" FXCF said changing back. "You little bi-" the sounded faded.

"It was... Being locked up all those years, plus when I... Somebody attacked me." "Interesting. I also need to know the gender of gamma before he/she can be added, likeabaws. Sorry."

"With pleasure." Homer said. He walked over to toy freddy and landed three punches in his chest. Toy freddy was about to punch back when omega stopped him.

"No fighting back." "Who says?" "I says." Homer picked up toy freddy, spun him around and then kicked him into the pit. Springtrap just shut off toy Bonnie. "Lame." FXCF said.

"And there was some song videos about you that danifan3000 wanted you to watch." "Just go to that computer over there." Omega said pointing at the one foxy was reading on. The videos were starting.

once they were over, chica noticed something. "That first one seemed familliar." "It was from another story I wrote. Well, I put it in it." "Which one?" "FDD." "FDD?" "Forgotton, dismantled, deactivated." "Which is?" "And that concludes our chapter."


	8. Chapter 8

Dares from night.

i dare FXCF to strip omega of his powers and beat everyone aept (?) mangle, chica, foxy, bonnie.

i dare omega to turn all the males not females for the next three chapters. (Except FXCF)

Truth: FXCF are u a MAUNTAN DUE OVERLAOD BOSS ONESHOTTWOKILL PRO if so, drink this (gives jacksepticeye mauntan due boss drink) bottoms up.

"GOOOO JACKYBOY!" Omega whooped. FXCF looked at him funny. "Sorry. Jacksepticeye is my favorite youtuber. Wait a second. I have to turn me into a girl?!" "No." "Good. And before you take my powers, here." Omega caught FXCF on fire. "ow." He said as the fire went out.

"here goes nothing. I've never done this before." He said as a cloud surrounded the males. Once it cleared, nothing seemed different.

"d*mmit." omega said. "I feel different." Foxy said. Omegas eyes widened and FXCF's Jaw dropped. "What?" "Yeah okay. That's normal." He said before busting out laughing. FXCF did the same. "What's so funny?" "Yeah, what gives?" Freddy said. Omega stopped. "You sound like a really sassy lady." He said. "What are you talking about?" "I mean you sound like Katie." "Hey!" "This is the funniest thing that's ever happened." FXCF stopped laughing. "Okay okay okay. Your okay with me doing this right?" "I'm Fine with it." "Here goes." FXCF snapped his fingers.

omega looked over his body. His orange eyes were now grey and his hands and feet were blue again. "It is nice to look like myself again." He said. He heard Katie sigh. "Not a chance Katie." Then a sad sigh. "What an arse." He said under his breath. Omega stepped towards FXCF, his large feet lightly thumping on the stone ground.

"now beat up everyone and I'm guessing 'AEPT' means except, so beat up everyone except mangle, Bonnie, chica, and foxy. Dang it." FXCF picked up omega and threw him against the wall. "Your powers are awesome!" He said throwing a fireball at omega.

he continued beating up the others and once he was done, he repaired omega and helped him stand. "My powers pack a powerful punch." He said. "I can see. "I hope I get them back after the chapter is over." "I feel weird." "You'll get used to it."

"Chica, you are now engaged with whoever is on your left." "Which is me. Godd*mmit." FXCF said facepalming. "Do you not like me?" "Most of the time, I hate all of you because you always kill me." "We can't even do that now!" "Right." He crossed his arms and turned away. Then his face brightened. He smiled evilly at omega, who was sitting on a barrel patting his legs rhythmically. "How about if we all have to do that? but for the next chapter too." Omega looked up. "Why not. I just hope that candywatterson doesn't hate us for altering it. And by us I mean you it was your idea don't blame me." FXCF started snickering. "It's Bonnie isn't it."

FXCF nodded. "Screw my godd*mned life." Omega muttered. Bonnie just stood back. "Your lucky." Mangle said with envy. Omegas ears perked up. "you never answered the question." He said turning towards FXCF. "Right. And the answer is yes." A bottle appeared in front of him. "It wasn't me." Omega said. FXCF drunk it. He shook his head. A pair of swag glasses and a cigarette fell from the sky. The glasses landed on his face and the cigarette landed in his mouth. "Too swag for this." Omega said with a smile. FXCF shook his head. "I was too swag before we started." "Whatever, bad boy." Omega said with a stupid derp face. FXCF took of the glasses and incinerated the cigarette. "Sorry. Next is... Um... Do we have one?" Omega shook his head. "then lets end the chapter here."


	9. Chapter 9

"do you want your powers back?" "you keep them for another round. but anyways, here's two we missed about a month ago."

shark lord: Freddy play Five nights at Wario's one two and three

guest: For everyone: Have you heard their is gonna be an FNAF MOVIE X3!

FXCF looked at omega waiting for him to make a computer out of air. Omega looked back at him. He shook his head disapprovingly. "Oh. Right." FXCF made a computer.

freddy walked over to it. An oculus rift (or whatever) appeared on his face. "These graphics are ter- MY GOD!" He yelled as wario killed him

three hours later.

"done!" He yelled throwing the mask off. "I beat all three games!"

"Alright, answer the question." "Nope." "Well Scott cawthon and warner bros confirmed it."

candywatterson: chica and partner- get married and have one kid.

FXCF and chica both paled. "Can I have my powers back for a second?" "Sure." FXCF said. Omegas eyes glowed golden for a second before an isle, a preacher, and whatever else goes in a wedding appeared.

omega stared in shock as they kissed. "What the heck?" He asked. "I never agreed to this." FXCF said as he ran off with chica. Omega looked over his body. He looked different again. He was still mostly blue, but his hands were red, with red streaks going up his arms swirling around them and making an x across his face, and it also x'ed across his chest and down his legs to his feet, as his underbelly was an orange-grey mixture. "I feel like I overdid it." "You look just fine." Blue said without thinking. Omega looked up and at her. "I'm sorry, what?" "Nothing." Omega turned away.

He was met with a fist to the face by toy freddy and freddy combined. His eyes glowed silver and gold as he fell to the ground. He landed on his knees. His fists caught on fire and the fire spread along the paths to the x on his face and his feet. He fireballed them both into the pit. "Weird red colors." He said as he willingly changed back to his original form. "if I feel like it, I might just use that on him again." Omega said. "And now." FXCF and chica appeared. "By the looks on your faces, I'm guessing it went weird." FXCF nodded shakily.

Omega and FXCF heard two screams. They looked up just in time to be hit in the face with something. FXCF shoved homer off of him. Omega was pinned to the ground by Katie. "Get off!" He yelled as he surrounded his fist in flames and shot her into the roof. "Ow." He said standing and cracking his neck. "Oh god. Apparently they're staying." "For how long?" "For the rest of the story, and the sequel if I decide to make one." "Don't make a sequel." "I won't." "Good." "Soooooo... How did it go?" FXCF paled again.

"I'm not answering." "Come on?" "No" -omega does cutest puppy eyes ever- "n- y- fine! Just stop!" Omegas face went back to normal. "It was weird. Especially since I did it with foxys girlfriend, Foxy is my favorite character, and it was just really weird." "Terrible details." Omega said standing. "Next dares." "And truths!" "Shut up chia!"

dares from rainbow freddy87: freddy, look up rule 34 of yourself.

truth: the pizzeria is now an S.C.P.

omega almost puked. "What's so bad?" Then he looked at the computer. "HOLY SH*T!" "That's disgusting!" Freddy said. Omega formed a bomb in his hand and blew up the computer.

"what's an S.C.P.?" "I don't know."

Truth from paxitron: golden freddy are you actually golden and is there a silver freddy?

dares: omega, turn into pacman, bb give Bonnie a purple balloon, give freddy a brown balloon, give foxy a red balloon, and give chica a yellow balloon.

Omega turned yellow, then turned into a large PAC man. "Why in the world?" He heard freddy start to laugh. He flew over to freddy and ate him, then burped out a pair of sapphire blue eyes. "Ow." They said. An "urgh." Was heard. Everyone looked at golden freddy. He was solid gold. "My bad." FXCF said. "But no. There isn't a silver freddy." He said. "This had to be the weirdest chapter ever, and I personally think that- HEY! DONT DO THAT!"

two minutes later.

"sorry. SHUT UP SKYLER! Again, so skyler was going to blow something up (FXCF). Like I said, I personally think this chapter was the weirdest one. SERIOUSLY! SHUT THE F#%K UP! But don't go looking up rule thirty four of freddy. I SAID DONT LOOK IT UP! But aaaanyways, bye."


	10. Chapter 10

Dares from gvggnightcggfv: ghost, kill springtrap and omega... GOD D*MMIT!

FXCF go ULTRA mlg no scope jacksepticeye mlg god mode.

everyone eat a 293056824876;44746446$76847684754 amount of ice in MLG mode.

truth: FXCF is your real name glitch junior?

Dare from dolphin lover: everyone switch genders.

Dare from mikehasmorehi20084: I dare omega to be tiny for the rest of the chapter.

-I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I PUT A RANDOM DOTTED LINE BREAK IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT I LINE BREAK IS BUT LETS JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY NOW I THINK I SHOULD STOP TYPING BUT I CANT... oh wait.

omega put his hands up to his head. "Why you gotsta keep bringin up Sean?"

ghost pulled out an MLG ROKKET LAWNCHA! And blew up springtrap. But hen he pulled out an MLG SHATGAN! And killed omega.

"I regret nothing." Omega said before dying. "Why did I even write this?" He asked himself as him and springtrap flew to heaven.

okay serious time. Gonna write good now.

FXCF put on a pair of sunglasses and made two peace signs. "Like a boss!" A voice said from nowhere. A raccoon walked from the background. "Hey rocky!" Blue said. "Hi blu!" "You know each other?" "Yeah, were best friends, duh." "I thought I was your best friend." Chia said. "You and rocky." Rocky was about to speak when a tiny omega appeared on his shoulder. "I'm alive!" He said. "Rocky. Go talk to her." "I will." Omega jumped from rocky and landed in FXCF's palm. "I hate my brother sometimes, especially right now." "Won't teddy beat rocky to death?" "Probably." Omega said. He climbed to FXCF's shoulder. He stood there, somehow keeping his balance as FXCF walked to the break room. They could hear toy freddy yelling at rocky for some reason.

Later.

"were not doing it." "Why?" "Too swag for this." "Oh. I see what you did there. Because you were in MLG mode. D*mmit."

"No, my name is not glitch junior." "You actually look like you could be a marionette glitch. Y'know. Like balloon girl." "Somewhat."

"We should bring springtrap back." Omega said before snapping his fingers. Springtrap reappeared next to him, but she was also tiny. "Right. Sorry. My powers probably aren't as powerful. I swear I will bring you back to regular size when I can."

"are you serious?" FXCF asked. "I don't know. I'm unpredictable. But probably."

"you can't be serious." Freddy said. "We just finished the other one where we had to turn into girls." "And now you will be girls again." Omega said as they all changed.

question from guest: mark who is talking more often so people don't get confused.

"I'm confused." Omega said. "Don't I always mark who is talking?" "I thought you did." "Lemme look over the chapter." omega scanned the chapter. "I don't see anything."

"Foxy, kiss freddy." "Why?" "Because venom Darcy says so." They did so quickly. "Wow." "Everyone must hate us." "Yep. Pretty much."

the room turned golden for a second, before it was normal again. "I hate my life." Freddy said." "You sound like Katie again."

dare from a shyguy: survive SMG 4's videos. Nothing before 101 ways to kill Mario.

omega's and FXCF,s eyes widened. "You will not. And I mean not be able to do that. They are the funniest videos about Mario ever." "Mario?" Freddy asked. "Mario." Freddys face was still blank. "Mario! 1980's video game character that had his first debut as jump man in donkey kong, jumps on mushrooms, punches bricks to get money like this." Omega said punching what looked like a Mario block. A ton of money spilled out. "I wish this was real." Omega said. "And also, he is Italian." "Oh. Him." Omega looked back at FXCF. "This is just... What?" He said.

"Kps 58147 wanted a OC to be put in. Kayla the cat. Let's see. Blah blah blah female blah blah blah grey kitten who... Um..." "I can't help but think something went wrong..." FXCF said. "Me too." "You know what? Since this chapter is over, I'll put Kayla in the next one. She seems nice."


	11. Chapter 11

"When I saw that Kayla was small, I thought, "hey! why not make her the cutest thing in the world?" And then I thought, "that's a great idea me!" "Why not." FXCF said sarcastically. He stood and took a few steps before Kayla fell from the sky and landed on him. "Ow."

Omega and FXCF were staring at the dead bodies of all the animatronics. "I told them it wouldn't happen." "Smg4 is just too funny." "I survived it!" Kayla said jumping on FXCF's head. "Your funny." "I like you." Kayla said. "And now we play the waiting game." Omega said.

INSERT JEOPARDY SONG HERE!

eventually everyone was alive again. (I didn't get dares for a really long time so... Yeah.)

INSERT JEOPARDY SONG AGAIN!

"and here's one!" FXCF said. "PAUSE. HOLD UP!" "What?" "Someone left a review saying that they were you, and also night, and also typing on a ps3. Is that actually you?" "I'll answer later. But anyways-" "I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Freddy yelled. He opened his chest and pressed a self destruct button. "We need to go now start the car." "But-" "I SAID GET IN THE F*CKING CAR!" Omega yelled as he teleported them into a car and they drove off. Freddy Blew up the set. Omega and FXCF stepped out of the car. "We didn't really need to get in there, I just wanted to say that." "Yeah." Omega reformed the set and healed everyone.

omega had a disgusted face after reading the next dare. "Hey, shyguy. I'm trying to keep this story at k+, which is why I bleep out all profanity except stuff like... Well, you know what I don't bleep. so... No cock sucking of the yoshi." FXCF was staring at the review with a weird face. "Isn't it supposed to be k+?" "Yep." Omega said. "But anyways..."

fifteen years later.

omega and FXCF were both sitting in reclining chairs. "You do realize we are the same age, just fifteen years in the future?" "Yep." "Also, shyguy. With the whole 'fifteen years' of the people from video games, I can't do things like that, so I skipped it, but you can see the results." Omega said waving an arm over the set. They were all on the ground breathing heavily, and freddy was dead. Omega said "heh." And turned to FXCF. "You have to give the credit to this guy. He gave me the idea of writing this, so please thank him." "Its about frickin time." He said. He pulled out a sniper and sniped someone. "Still no fanart." (Btw, if FXCF does something random in the middle of the story, it's because he told me to put it in.) "and yes." "Yes what?" "Yes, I'm the one who was night, and typing on a ps3." Omega stood there silent for a second before picking up FXCF by the collar of his shirt thing, and incinerating him. "Little b*tch." He reformed FXCF, then shoved him into the pit. "Bye bye." He said. "YOU SONOfa..." "SORRY, WHAT WAS THAT?" No reply. "That's what I thought."

: omega, fight a dragon that I made up.

Mike get a power suit and start punching people.

FXCF I modded your marshmallow gun to shoot flaming marshmallows.

Omega, are you aware that springtrap is a boy?

omega, revive purple guy while keeping him in springtrap.

omega was teleported above the pit as a dragon appeared. Omega looked at the definitely larger dragon. "So, your a fire user?" FXCF reappeared and said "GO" omega froze the dragons arms and legs to the ground. He broke free and lunged at omega. He bent backwards at an unnatural angle, somehow keeping himself up, he stood back up and froze the entire dragon. He tapped it and it fell. "Yeah right." The dragon came back up and shot a fireball at omega. He jumped back and barely dodged it, but fell of the side. Everyone gasped. "I was starting to have fun!" Chica said. Then omega leaped up from the other side, shot water at the dragons wings then double foot kicked it off the edge. "My wings are waterlogged! How do wings worst waterlogged!" "Because I can do whatever I want." Omega said as he jumped back over. He then saw FXCF with the marshmallow gun. "What are you gonna do this time, shoot a shotgun blast of marshmallows?" "Nope." FXCF said as he fired one. Omega caught it and smashed it. "Flame doesn't affect me." Then mike came out of nowhere and punched omega towards the pit. "But that does." He said before 'falling asleep'. Then FXCF turned to springtrap and grew a wicked smile. "DIE!" He yelled as he pelted springtrap with flaming marshmallows. "OW!" She yelled. "Thank you." FXCF said. Omega appeared in front of him. He took the gun and disentigrated it. "There. And yes, I am aware of all this Seth." Omega said as he flicked bits of gun off his fur. "And I don't want to do this, but why not." he said. A loud "HOLY F*CK!" Was heard, followed by lots of blood spouting from springtraps body. "Well, this has been out longest chapter yet and I'm just making it longer so I'm gonna stop talking now. Bye!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Here are my dares and a oc **

**Dares **

**Freddy: play the impossible game**

**Chica: make the spicest pizza ever and feed it to omega**

**Bonnie: ride motorcycle a over pool fill with electric eels and cybernetic piranhas **

**Foxy: watch the rainbow factory**

**Omega: do the ice bucket challenge with arctic water**

**Springtrap: do the macarena in spandex **

**Golden : make springtrap disappear oh and to let you know you are my favorite**

**Everyone: do the Harlem shake**

**And here's my oc **

**Name: Savion**

**Animal: animatronic poler bear**

**Appearance: hight 6'5 eyes aqua marine wears sky blue hoodie grey sweat pants black sneakers gold bands one each wrist fur white with a brown on the forehead **

**Personality: competitive and shy around girls if you need a friend he's got your back and hates when others pronounce his name wrong**

"good thing i like spicy foods. and i love the cold." omega said as he smirked at chica. "we'll see about that." chica said crossing her arms. omega scoffed and turned to freddy. "play this." he said tossing an ipad to freddy. "its geometry dash. i hope that counts."

chica walked from the fake backstage door with a pizza. "i hope your tastebuds are ready, because i used something really spicy." "bring it on." chica handed omega a slice of the pizza. the second omega took a bite, his eyes widened, his fur turned red, and he burst into flames momentarilly. "that was really good. what pepper did you use?" "the carolina reaper." "cool. im from carolina. north carolina. Next?"

after foxy watched the video...

"My life is officially ruined." He said. "And why was the horse a robot?" "Nobody knows. Next."

springtrap was about to start dancing when she disappeared. "You told me to make springtrap disappear." Goldie said defensively. "I don't understand anything anymore." FXCF said as he reappeared.

(I have seen a video of the Harlem Shake, but I have no idea how to put that into words, so just imagine it)

"Come on savion." omega said as a portal opened. Savion fell through. "Nice to meet you." Omega said. He then heard a splash. He turned around and saw a motorcycle floating in a pool. He and FXCF started laughing.

a bucket of water appeared above omega and froze. "I nominate FXCF." He said before it all fell on him. He turned to ice. Omega then made a bucket appear over FXCF and it poured on him. He froze in place.

**Dare from kps58147: ****How about everyone (even me) kiss the the person to their left then to their right and say who is the better kisser p.s. thx**

"With all the people I'm using, it might take a little too long, so can someone name a few pairs for next chapter? thanks."


End file.
